College Horror
by Elephantom66
Summary: It's time for College. Amy is off to college. Things are different with her first year of college. There is comfort, hurt, happiness, sadness...And Romance! What's in it for her first year of college? How will it go? And who's there to surprise her? (A lot of people wanted me to make a college story, so here it is!)
1. Fresh Meat

**First Chapter! Also, Happy Birthday too: Knuckles Lover 1245 (Jasmine belongs to her)**

**Amy's POV**

Summer is over. School is back. I wasn't going to my old high school now…I was finally in college. I didn't know which college to go at first, but I finally made the right choice.

My parents were driving me to my college. I was so scared now….We would be there any second! I looked out the window and there were cars and kids everywhere! They had suit cases and most of their things were falling out….Tons of people crying, not wanting their sons or daughters to leave them. I bet my parents were glad I was leaving.

"Alright, Amy…We're here." My father said parking the car.

"We'll help you get settled in." My mother said opening the door.

I grabbed my bags and we went to go find my dorm room. At first it was hard, but we finally found it. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Looks like your room mate isn't here yet." My father said.

"Alright, let's look at your classes!" My mother said.

As she looked at my classes, I started to unpack. After I knew where I was going and everything, my parents left. My mother was crying so hard! She didn't want to leave, but I made her….I didn't want people bugging me about my mother and her crying.

"Finally….They're gone!" I said closing my dorm door.

I finished unpacking. My dorm had two beds. There was a refrigerator….No food. There was also a bathroom, along with a note.

"Welcome to your new home. We hope you enough your stay for the next 18 weeks." I said reading the note.

I left the bathroom and turned off the lights. I sat on my bed, and looked at my phone…I wonder how Sonic is doing at his college. Suddenly, the door handle started to move. I stood up, and my roommate was in sight.

"Holy shit!" I yelled.

"Amy!?" Yelled the voice.

"Cream!"

I ran over to Cream and hugged her tight. It's been about a month since we last saw each other! We were bouncing up and down while hugging. We both had tears in our eyes. We held each other's hand and looked at each other.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The college didn't have any of the classes I wanted….This was the only college that had my classes."

"Really!? That's great! We can live together!"

"I hope we have a class together."

"Me too!...I'll help you unpack and after that, let's go look around!"

I helped Cream unpack her things. I'm so glad Cream was at my college now! We both have each other's backs! Nothing could go wrong now! My first day was starting off great! Just like my 10th year of high school…Ah, Sonic.

"Amy..Let's go!" Cream said waving her hand in front of me.

"Oh aright, sorry."

We both had a our room key, and we left. I was glad that boys were in a different building for dorm….I didn't want to wake up to people having sex or anything!

Cream and I start to look around the campus. We saw tons of different people! Popular girls and guys were making out already. The geeks were playing cards. Nerds were heading into the library, checking out books, and then you have two people standing under a tree….Must be unpopular peo-

"Amy! Look! It's Silver and Shadow!" Cream said pointing under a tree.

Cream and I ran towards Silver and Shadow, screaming their names. Silver and Shadow see us, and we all hug each other. But Shadow isn't too fond of hugging, but Cream got a hug out of him.

"What are you guys doing here!?" I asked.

"The college didn't like my psychokinesis." Silver said lifting Cream and I up from the ground.

"What about you Shadow?" Cream said floating back to the ground

"I already got in trouble." Shadow said going back under the tree.

"Get out of the shadows, Shadow." Silver said grabbing his hand.

"You guys wanna explore the campus with Cream and I?" I asked.

"Sure." Silver and Shadow said.

They all head for the library. It's huge, and there are kids everywhere! Shadow stops the group and pulls them aside.

"I think I just saw Tails and Blaze." Shadow said.

"Blaze is here!?" Silver yelled.

"Let's go wait outside for them…If that's really them." I said.

"I hope it's really them!" Cream said.

We waited outside the library. Other students would come out, but it wasn't them. Then, I started to hear Tails voice. He hasn't change at all. Blaze was with him too.

"Let's jump on them once they're out in the open." Silver whispered to us.

"Great idea." I whispered back.

"One." Silver said.

"Two." Cream said.

"Three." I said.

"Go!" Shadow yelled.

We jumped on Tails and Blaze. They both screamed and we all laughed.

"Yea, group hug!" Yelled a voice.

We felt more weight on us. Everyone got up, and we looked at the person.

"Knuckles! Tikal!" Tails said.

"What's up every body?" Knuckles said.

"What you the four of you doing here!?" I asked.

"I'll go first." Tails said. "My first college was sent on fire, so I came here."

"This college was closer to my mother." Blaze said. "She's been really sick."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Blaze." Tikal said.

"Tikal and I wanted to be in the same college together." Knuckles said.

I looked around….Sonic and Jasmine weren't here….It's to bad. If they were it would be so much fun!

I missed Sonic so much. Everyone needed him here. But, I guess his parents didn't want us to go to the same college. It broke my heart thinking Sonic's parents said that. I thought they liked me! But I was wrong. At least I'm not the only single one here. I have Shadow! I wonder how Jasmine and his kids are doing. College must be hard for him.

"Everyone shut up!" Shadow said answer his phone.

"Momma's boy." Knuckles whispered.

Shadow flipped Knuckles off, and listened to his phone. He hung up his phone, and looked at us.

"I have a visitor waiting in the front of the college for me." Shadow said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Tikal said.

We all ran to the front of the college. Well, Silver flew there carrying Blaze. We got to the front of the college. There was a white car, but it started to drive away. After the dust was cleared we saw Jasmine standing on the other side of the street!

"Jasmine!" Shadow yelled running across the street.

"I give him two weeks tops before he gets kick out of high school." Tails said.

"You mean college." Cream said.

"Yea…I'm gonna have to get used to that."

Shadow carried Jasmine bags. The girl and I hugged Jasmine. We spent the whole day walking around the campus. We found our classes, so we wouldn't be late tomorrow.

We found each other's dorms. Cream and I were together. Tikal and Blaze were together. Jasmine made a new friend. Her roommate was named Wave. They got along great. She was really nice, and friendly.

Tails made a new friend too. His name was Chip. Knuckles and Silver shared a dorm together….I liked to see how that goes. Shadow got his own dorm….But I doubt it will last. There are new students coming mostly every day.

Cream and I walked back to our dorm. It was a long day for everyone. Tomorrow would be a big day. Once Cream and I got to our dorm, I pulled out my laptop. Sonic was online for a video chat. Cream was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

"Hey Amy. How was your day?" Sonic asked over video chat.

"Pretty good. Everyone is here."

"I heard Cream is your roommate."

"Yea…I miss you."

"I miss you too…Maybe we could see each other during fall break."

"But that's in 9 weeks."

"Hey, don't worry. We're meant for each other."

I smiled. I blew Sonic a kiss before he had to go. I shut off my laptop and crawled into bed. I missed Sonic so much….I wonder if any girls already hit on Sonic.

"I miss Sonic." I said to Cream.

"He misses you too."

Cream felt bad for me. I was the only one without my boyfriend here…Sonic must have felt like this when our friends went to the fair and he was always single….Guess it's my turn now.


	2. Surprise

**Amy's POV**

It's the next day. My alarm clock went off. I banged on it, making it stop. Cream jumped out of bed, and laughed at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your hair is awful!" She said pulling out a mirror.

I looked awful! We both got ready for the first day of college. Cream and I went our different ways. I looked for the science building. I finally found it. The went on the upper floor and found my class room. I found a seat, and then something tapped my shoulder.

"Shadow! Do you have Aquatic with me?" I asked.

"Yea."

He took a seat next to me. I was so glad that Shadow was in this class with me! We would have to go a lot of partner work in this class. The teacher stood in front of us, and smiled.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mr. Acorn."

Where have I heard that name before...Oh no.

"Isn't that Sally's last name?" Shadow whispered to me.

"Excuse me." Mr. Acorn said. "Please, come up to the front of the class.

Shadow got up to the front of class.

"Why am here?" Shadow asked.

"What's your name?"

"Shadow the hedgehog. I'm a freshman."

"Good. Pick someone else to come up here." Mr. Acorn said.

"Amy." Shadow said.

I glared at Shadow as I walked past him. I stood in the front of the class.

"I'm Amy Rose. I'm also a freshman." I said.

Then a student's hand went up in the air. I bet they wanted to go next.

"I have a question!" Yelled the student.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you the girl dating Sonic the hedgehog?" Asked the student.

"Let's not talk about love life now." Mr. Acorn said.

I took my seat and other student went up. Once everyone had gone, Mr. Acorn went.

"Well, I'm married and I have one daughter." Mr. Acorn said.

"What's her name?" Asked a girl.

"Sally Acorn." He reply.

Shit...Why? Why does this always happen to me! I really hope Sally doesn't go here! Please! Make that wish come true!

"Is she in college? If so, what college does she go to?" I asked.

"She goes to Green-Hill college." Mr. Acorn said.

Green-Hill college...That's where Sonic goes!

"Why doesn't she go here since you're her father?" Shadow asked.

"That's a good question, but sadly I don't have the answer." Mr. Acorn said.

"She's probably too stupid." I whispered to Shadow.

He grinned at my little joke. Soon, class was over. My mother had already texted me asking how I was. I told her about my friends. I didn't mention Sonic though...I was trying so hard not to think about it...I didn't want to be that kid that cries on the first day school.

* * *

All my classes were taken care of. I tried calling and texting Sonic all day, but he never answered me! I was getting really worried. I sent him a 'I miss you' text. But he never answered to that.

I was in my dorm room now. Cream was talking to Tails over her phone. I sat down and pulled out my laptop. Then, I saw something on my laptop. I closed my laptop and grabbed some clothes. I went into the bathroom to change.

I came out of the bathroom. I was wearing a long sleeved shirt with jeans. Since it's fall it gets really cold at night. I looked at Cream, who just got off her phone.

"Cream, I'm going to take a walk." I said grabbing my dorm key.

"Alright. I'll be here."

I left the room and shut the door. I walked out of the girl dorm building and started to walk. I walk started to walk on the sidewalk, but then sifted towards the grass. I had my phone out and I was looking down on it. Sonic never answered me today. I guess this would be harder than I thought.

"Oh Sonic...I really miss you." I said out loud.

I put my phone in my back pocket. I looked up and I was under the same tree where Cream and I saw Silver and Shadow.

I stood up against the tree, and looked at the street. There was a figure in the street. The figure walked into the street light and I gasped at who was there.

"Hey Amy." Said the figure as it walked closer to Amy.

* * *

**OMG! Who's there!?  
**


	3. Live and Learn

**Amy's POV**

I couldn't believe who was standing right in front of me. I know it's a boy...But, still. I couldn't believe it! He was standing right there in front me! He just said my name too! Why was he here!? Did he want to be closer to me! I couldn't wrap my head around this! This boy was standing in front of me now.

"Hey Amy." Said the boy again. "You look shock to see me here." He said.

"Yes I am. Why are you here, Manic?"

"Wow...You can finally talk."

Manic hugged me. I didn't hug him back though. We pulled apart and he looked at me. His eyes wondered up and down my body. Manic was my first love and first boyfriend. That day we broke up we never saw each other. Did I mention, that back when Manic and I were dating, I couldn't talk. He didn't mind it at first, but then he really wanted to hear my voice. Something bad happened to me...Same old boring break up story.

"Yea. My boyfriend helped me, but then my closets friend gave me half her voice box."

Shit! Why did I have to bring up my boyfriend! I hope he doesn't ask about my boyfriend! But I doubt Manic still likes me. I mean, it's been years since we last saw each other...But we're both gone through puberty, so we looked different...More sexually I guess. Manic looked different too. More mature. Why am I thinking like this!?

"Who's your boyfriend?" Manic asked sitting under the big tree.

"Sonic." I said sitting next to him.

"Sonic?...Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes. We've been dating for the past 2 years."

Manic looked at me once I said that. He was getting really close to me. We talked about our lives. Manic wasn't dating anyone, and I happy about that...Wait, why I am happy!? I have my Sonic. He's the only one for me.

"It's getting cold out here. Do you want to come to my dorm?" I asked standing up.

Why the fuck did I just ask that! Oh great, I bet Manic thinks I'm going to cheat on Sonic with him. I know Manic is trying to get me back, but I won't give in. I'm in love with Sonic.

"Sure, Amy."

Manic and I went back to my dorm. I unlocked the door and opened it. Cream was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Her eyes went wide once she saw who I brought in. She shut the bathroom door and Manic sat on my bed.

"Excuse me for a second." I said.

I opened the bathroom door and walked in. I shut it once I was in, and Cream looked at me.

"I-Is that...Manic?" Cream whispered.

"Yes...He was outside in the street when I saw him." I whispered back.

"What's he doing here?"

"He goes to college here...I mention Sonic." I whispered, changing the subject.

"What'd Manic think?"

"He didn't say anything. He just looked at me."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I...I don't know... I'm scared."

"Just relax and get him out."

I nodded. Since Cream and I were best friends, more like sisters though, she knew a lot about Manic. We had a sleep over a few years ago, and I talked a lot about Manic. She knew Manic wasn't good for me...Or anyone to be honest.

I opened the bathroom door, and looked at Manic. He was laying on my bed, his hands behind his head. I shut the bathroom door and walked over to him. I sat next to him. Manic looked at my back pocket. He grabbed my phone and I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Remember when I used to do this with you."

"Give it back. Sonic might text me."

I reached across Manic but he pulled my phone farther and farther away from me. I fell on him, and we stared into each other's eyes. He gave me my phone back, and I looked at my messages. Sonic texted me back!

Cream walked out of the bathroom. She was all ready for bed.

"Looks like you have to go." I said. "Once Cream is ready for bed, she's ready for bed."

"Alright. We'll have to hang out one day." Manic said.

Manic left and I shut the door. My back was up against the door. I was bang my head against the door.

"Ugh Cream!" I began. "Why is this happening!?"

Cream put her phone away, and turned to me.

"Get ready for bed and we'll talk about it." Cream said.

I sighed and grabbed my bed time clothes. I went into the bathroom.

Cream was on her phone and she was texting someone...Which was Sonic. She told Sonic about Manic talking to Amy and everything that happened. Once I came out of the bathroom, the lights were off.

"Ready to talk?" Cream asked.

"Yea...I just can't believe I did that."

"Did what?"

"Bring Manic into our dorm! Now he knows where I sleep."

"I closed the windows and everything. If he breaks your heart I'll do something."

"Trust me, Cream...He's not going to get the chance again."

"Good girl."

Cream and I went to sleep. I totally forgot that Sonic had texted me back.

* * *

**Did you guys think it was Sonic?  
Don't worry, he's still in this story! haha!**


	4. The Boyfriend

**Amy's POV**

It's morning. I woke up and yawned. I sat up and looked at Cream. This is the life. I have my best friend with me at college. Along with the rest of my friends and….Not Sonic.

I checked my phone. I totally forgot that Sonic had texted me! I saw his text, but it was only an 'I love you' text. Nothing more than that. I was glad that he answered me.

"Cream. Wake up." I said putting my phone down.

Cream woke up. She yawned, and we both got ready for the day. I went to Aquatic with Shadow. Mr. Acorn paired us up with different people. I was with Shadow and two other people.

"Alright, each group has a piece of paper with items. First one to find the most, wins." Mr. Acorn said.

My group got going. We had to find, a bottle of water, a sunflower, an acorn, and a bowl. I wonder why we had to find these things. Anyways, Shadow found the bottle of water.

After a while we finished. Class was over. I looked at my classes, and I had math now. Then lunch time! It would be awesome if Sonic was here and we had math this year….First year and we had math together. God, I miss you so much Sonic.

"Hey Ames." Manic said coming up to me.

"Please don't call me that." I said finishing my lunch.

"Why not? I used to call you that all the time."

"Well, that's not my name."

Manic sat next to me at the lunch table.

"So, what time are you done with your classes?" Manic asked.

"Around 4pm….Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a coffee shop across the street."

"I guess."

Manic left, and I went to my classes. Now it was around 4pm. Manic and I meant up underneath the big tree. This tree comes in handy! I should name it something…..

"Amy. Earth to Amy."

I blinked and saw Manic standing in front of me. I saw in my jean pockets there were drum sticks. I guess he plays the drums now. We walked across the street, and I looked back and saw Cream staring at me.

"Oh Amy. You're giving him the chance to break your heart. Cream said.

Manic and I sat down in the shop. We order our coffee and talked for a while.

"So, do you play the drums?" I asked.

"Yea. I'm in a band now."

"Cool."

"Maybe I could give you a private lesson." Manic said staring into my eyes.

Before we could do anything my phone went off. I pulled out my phone and it was Sonic calling me! Oh my god! I had to answer it no matter what!

"Excuse me, Manic."

I left the shop and went outside. I couldn't wait to hear Sonic's voice.

"Hey, Sonic." I said with lust.

"Hey babe. How's everything?"

"Good. What are you doing right now?"

"Eating lunch."

"At 4 in the afternoon!?"

I heard Sonic laughing. He was just messing with me.

"So, I heard Sally is at Green-Hill." I said changing the subject.

"Really? I never notice, but um…."

I heard Sonic say something, but I couldn't make it out.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing really. I'm just at a coffee shop."

"You do love your coffee, don't you?"

"I love you more."

"I love you too, Ames….I got to go. Bye."

"Bye Sonic."

I hated saying goodbye to him. I sighed and looked at my phone. He seemed different….Maybe I'm just thinking things. I went back inside the coffee shop. Manic and I talked and talked. Manic really has changed. He was more mature and his voice had gotten so much deeper….Deep voices were a turn on for me….I loved Sonic's voice too.

Manic and I stayed at the coffee shop all day long. Well, until it got dark outside. Manic and I walked back to the girls dorm building. As Manic and I were walking we were getting really close.

"So, Amy. Who was on the phone?" Manic asked killing the silents.

"It was Sonic…He just wanted to see how I was doing."

I looked up and saw the girls dorm building. There were girls walking inside. I looked at the steps, and I saw something. My eyes started to water, and I covered my mouth.

"Sonic!" I yelled running up to him.

"Babe!" Sonic yelling running towards me.

I jumped on him and he spun me around. I cried with tears of joys. I held onto him tight. Sonic set me down, and kissed me. I kissed him back. Sonic wrapped his arms around me, and looked up.

"Who's this?" Sonic asked looking at Manic.

"Oh, this is my ex-boyfriend, Manic." I said still in Sonic's arms.

Sonic and Manic stared at each other. Sonic let go of me, and I smiled at him.

"I missed you so much, Ames." Sonic said.

"I missed you too….But what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you. Tomorrow I don't have any important classes."

"Well, you can't sleep in the girls dorm."

"I'll sleep with Tails or something."

"A gay man." Manic said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I better get going. Bye Ames." Manic said running away.

Manic wasn't happy about Sonic being here. He had to do something….He wanted Amy back, and Sonic wasn't going to mess it up.


	5. The Scholarship

**Sonic's POV**

I walked Manic run away. I could beat him running. Amy held my hand as we walked towards the boys dorms. Amy knocked on Tails door. There was still little small dude who answered the door.

"Hi. Is Tails there?" Amy asked.

"Oh yea, come in." Said the person. "My name is Chip."

"Hi Chip. I'm Amy and this is my boyfriend Sonic."

I saw Tails on his laptop. His back was facing towards us. I slowly walked towards him and tapped his shoulder.

"What now, Chip?" Tails asked.

"One, I'm not Tails. Two, I'm your brother." I said.

Tails looked backed and smiled at me. We did our high five and did a bro-hug.

"What are you doing here, Sonic!?" Tails asked.

"I just came to see Amy."

"That reminds me. I have to go back to my dorm before I get kicked out." Amy said.

I kissed Amy goodbye and she left. Once she left I sat on Tails bed and sighed really loud.

"Ugh Tails! Amy was hanging out with her fucking ex-boyfriend!" I said putting my hands over my eyes.

Chip was in his bed already fast asleep. It's a good thing too, I didn't want anyone to hear this.

"What's his name?" Tails said readying to type in his laptop.

"Manic. M-A-N-I-C. He's green...Pretty stupid." I said crossing my arms.

I heard Tails typing. We found some picture of Manic and Amy. They looked so different! I bet this was back in middle school.

"Wait...She dated this asshole while she couldn't talk." I said.

"Yes, Sonic. She was free to date other people."

"But I didn't know her before that."

"But still Tails. I can't lose Amy. She's way to important to me."

"We can talk in the morning. Get some sleep."

"Do I sleep on the floor or something?" I asked.

"There's a bathroom."

I hit Tails arm and he laughed. I just shared his bed. My feet were in Tails face, and his feet were in my face. But then, I felt the bed move. I was laying on my side, and I opened on eye. Tails crawled up towards me and went to sleep.

"I swear, I'm not gay." Tails said.

"I know, buddy...Brothers do this."

* * *

It morning. I heard knocking on the door. Chip got the door, and I heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Sonic man! You in here?" Knuckles asked opening the door.

I woke up and Tails woke up too. Knuckles started laughing at us. Two boys in the same bed, I knew what he was thinking. I sat up yawned. I gave Knuckles a high five and looked up.

"Hey, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Get up. We got class in 10."

Tails got ready and Knuckles and I talked for a while. I walked Tails and Knuckles to their class. They had history together. Later I found out that Manic was Amy's first boyfriend and first love. But I'm better than Manic.

It was past lunch time. I was up in the big tree, taking a nap. I started hearing Amy's voice...Along with Manic's voice. I woke up and looked down. Manic and Amy were doing homework right underneath the tree...

"So, is Sonic gone?" Manic asked.

"No. He's staying with Tails." Amy said.

"I thought for sure he's run away."

"You ran away last night."

"He was going to hurt me."

"Sonic isn't like that. You don't know him like I do."

"Does he fuck you as hard I did?"

Amy put down her pen and looked at Manic. I can't believe he just said that to Amy! I took her virginity! No one else did! This kid was getting on my bad side.

"Excuse me. We never had sex, Manic...We never will."

"Never say never Ames."

"Only Sonic can call me that!" Amy yelled.

"Hey, calm down. I bet he's small down there..."

Amy gasped and I couldn't take this any more. I jumped down from the tree and landing in front of Amy. My hands were in fists. I looked back and Amy, and she looked at me. I turned back to Manic. He was standing now.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Manic asked.

I didn't answer him. Manic knew I was mad. He winks at Amy, and ran away. I ran after Manic, and Amy chased after us.

"Sonic! Manic!" Amy yelled running after us.

"Excuse me! What's going on!?" A teacher yelled.

"My ex-boyfriend and boyfriend are fighting." Amy said to the teacher.

Amy and the teacher started to run after both of us.

I was so close to Manic. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him. I jumped and landed on Manic. He screamed and we hit the ground. I could tell we were in the streets now. I had my arms wrapped around his neck. Manic kicked me and he broke free. Manic ran back to the grass and was gasping for air.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

I got up and my nose was bleeding. I heard a car horn. I looked up and there was a car coming right for me.

"Oh shit!" I yelled.

I jumped on top of the car and ran across the car. I did a flip and landed on my feet. I ran over to Manic and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Stay away from Amy. She's mine. You lost her once and you are never getting her back!" I yelled at Manic.

I pushed Manic and down and he ran away from me. I held my nose and it stopped bleeding a little. Amy hugged me and I hugged her back.

"What the fuck, Sonic!? You almost got hit by a car!" Amy yelled.

"Excuse me! What were you thinking!?" Yelled the teacher.

"Sonic...This is my math teacher, Mr. Baker." Amy said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Baker. I didn't want to cause anything." I said with my head looking down.

"Your name is Sonic?" Mr. Baker asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"I'm not just a math teacher. I'm the cross country coach. How would you like to be on the team?"

"I don't go here though."

"I'll give you a scholarship! Anything to get you on the team."

I looked at Mr. Baker then at Amy. She had a smile at her. I knew she wanted me to go to this college.

"Please Sonic! I just saw you running faster than the speed of sound! The cross country team will fail without!" Mr. Baker begged.

"I'll do it." I said.

Amy screamed and hugged me. We kissed each other. Mr. Baker and I talked some more while Amy went to her classes. Goodbye Green-Hill college, hello Sky-Sanctuary college!

* * *

**Yay! Sonic comes to Amy's college!  
**


	6. The Accident

**NEW O.C.: Jason: He wears a red shirt, black pants and blue running shoes. He's Jasmine's cousin, along with Nazo.**

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

It's the next day. I was back in Green-Hill College. I was packing my stuff. All my teachers didn't want me to leave. But I had too. I couldn't let Manic steal Amy away from me. I put my bags in my car and started to drive. It was early in the morning too. I just skipped breakfast. Then, my phone started to go off. I answered it...Yes, I answer my phone when I'm driving!

"Hello?" I asked not bothering to check who called.

_"Sonic. Don't forget breakfast._" Amy said over the phone.

"Fine, fine. I'll eat."

_"Ok. I got to go to class. Love you!"_

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and focused on the road again. I got to Sky-Sanctuary College. I got out of my car and smiled. I opened the trunk, and got my bags. Mr. Baker helped me find my dorm. We finally found it. My roommate wasn't there though.

"Your roommate has class right now. You'll like him." Mr. Baker said.

"Alright, thanks for everything."

Mr. Baker left. I started to unpack my things. I wonder who my roommate was. As I was unpacking I texted Amy. She didn't answer though...Must be in class. Then, the door swung open. I looked up at saw my new roommate.

"Faker! You're my roommate." Shadow said with a grin.

"I guess so."

We high fived each other. Shadow helped me unpack...Kinda. He just threw everything on the floor. I finished unpacking and put my bags away.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Shadow said.

"You're friendly today."

"Jasmine is waiting for me, so hurry your butt, faker."

I laughed. Shadow and I left the room. Jasmine had lunch for both of us. Amy was with Jasmine too! Yes! Finally, I can see Amy.

"Hey guys." Jasmine said.

I saw two other people sitting with her. I got this weird feeling...I think I know them from somewhere. I took a seat next to Amy, and kissed her.

"Get a room." Shadow said.

Amy laughed and we began to eat our lunch.

"Oh Sonic. This is Nazo and Jason." Jasmine said putting her drink down. "They're my cousins."

I looked and saw them. It had to be Nazo. Jason, I was ok with, but Nazo...We never got along, even has kids. We hated each other.

"Nazo." I said.

"Sonic." Nazo said with a glare.

We started eating again. Amy knew something was up with me. First Manic, and now Nazo. At least Sally isn't here...Why that fuck is this happening! I gotta blow off some steam soon.

"I have to go history." Amy said grabbing her books.

"I'll walk you." I said getting up.

Amy and I left. Shadow and Jasmine looked at each other. They didn't know what was up. As I walked Amy to her class, I saw tons of kids running around. I don't think Silver knew I was here. We made it to Amy's class room.

"Thanks Sonic. But, what's up with you Nazo? He's so nice."

"Maybe to you. We never got along as kids."

"What happened?"

"Long story. You're gonna be late."

Before Amy could say anything I kissed her and walked away. Amy went to her classroom and I was walking around the campus. I'm lost. I have no idea what building my dorm was in.

"Sonic!" Yelled a voice.

I turned around and smiled. It was Tails.

"What's up buddy?" I asked.

"I just finished my classes. Did you get your room?"

"Yea, I'm with Shadow."

"Really?"

Tails and I started to walk. We went back to Tails room. Chip was there. Chip was pretty nice. He seemed like a nerd though...Just a little.

"So Sonic, do you know where your going tomorrow?" Tails asked.

"Nope. I was wondering if you and the boys could help me."

"Sure! We can go in a few hours."

"Hours?"

"Not everyone is done with there classes. Silver is done by 6pm."

"What time I am done!?" I asked freaking out.

I gave Tails my classes, and he looked it up. I was done at 4:30. Alright, that was fine with me.

* * *

**9:30PM**

It's 9:30pm. The boys (Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow) and I were outside. We explored the campus non-stop! I knew where I was going now. We were out in the grass in front of the library. We laid in the grass. We sat underneath the same tree where I take my naps. I wouldn't mind if this tree was my bed. This tree has done me a lot of favors.

"Sonic. It's 9:30. What now?" Tails asked.

"Let's just stay out here for a while." I said laying in the grass.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Silver said. "It wasn't the same without you."

"What's with you and Nazo?" Knuckles asked.

"Long story...We never liked each other." I explained.

"Why?" Shadow asked. "I like them...Only because they hate you."

"I wanna hear the story." Tails said.

I sat up, and everyone was ready to listen. I started to explain. We were in 1st grade. I remember we were out of the playground.

"I remember everyone was around me, being the new kid at all...Shit, I'm trying to think of what happened!" I said.

"Anyone want McDonald?" Silver asked.

"Anyways." I said. "Nazo and I never..." My head turned toward the street. "Is that Manic?" I asked seeing a green hedgehog.

Everyone looked towards the street. It was Manic. He was looking down at his phone and not paying attention. I looked to the right of Manic...There was a car coming. As much I hated Manic, I couldn't let him get hit by a car. I got up and ran towards Manic.

"Sonic no! You're not gonna make it!" Knuckles yelled.

The car wasn't stopping for Manic. I yelled Manic's name but he didn't hear me.

"Manic! You little shit!" I yelled.

Manic turned around and saw me running towards him.. I reached him and pushed him out of the street. He fell on the sidewalk and sat up.

Everything went black for me. I couldn't feel my body. My eyes closed and I heard voices calling my name.

"_Sooonic"  
_

* * *

**OH no! What did I do to Sonic!**_  
_


	7. First College Party

**Sonic's POV**

My eyes slowly opened. I was moving. I looked at the ground. Everything was blurry though. I heard a key go into it's lock. A door swung open and I was put into a room. Two things grabbed my arms.

"Be careful." Said a sweet voice.

I was placed on my bed in my dorm. A heard the door shut, and I looked around. I was back in my dorm! How did I get here. I sat up and looked around. Shadow wasn't here...Instead there was...

"Carter?" I asked.

"What?" She said turning around facing me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm checking up on you! You got hit by a car."

"Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't get hit by cars."

Her eyes narrowed. She walked to the end of the bed, and pointed to my leg.

"My...My l-leg...It's in a cast!" I yelled.

"Yep. Amy doesn't know about it yet...It happened last night when you saved Manic."

"That asshole." I whispered. "He better pay for the bill!"

I laid on my back. Carter put a pillow under my foot to help support it. We talked for a while. She told me that she got a call from Knuckles last night.. He was freaking out at the scene. I was knocked out, there was a pool of blood around me. Tails was crying his eyes out. Silver went to go find a teacher and Shadow called 911.

"Wait? Do you go to this college?" I asked.

"Yea. I started last night...Well, today anyways."

"Wait...How the fuck am I suppose to run in cross country!?" I said starting to freak out.

Carter helped calm me down. After a while she helped me get my wheel chair. Man, this sucks! Stupid Manic...I saved his ass, and I get a broken leg. I wonder what Amy's gonna think about this...Maybe she'll hate Manic more! That would be nice.

"Sonic! Are you alright!?" Tikal yelled coming up to Carter and I.

"He's fine. He finally woke up." Carter said.

"That's good."

We were outside. Tikal looked at my classes. We had science together. Carter left, while Tikal took her place. We went to science together. It's a good thing we stayed in the class room the whole day.

"Sonic, you're so nice, saving Manic." Said a girl seeing Tikal and I walk into class.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Asked another girl.

"Back off! He already has a girlfriend!" Tikal yelled.

Soon class was over. It was now my lunch break. Tikal got me lunch, but it wasn't her lunch break. She left and I sat at a table alone. I ate lunch and stared at my leg...I wonder if my parents knew about this...I'm sure as hell not going to tell them! But they can't ground me...I'm an adult now!

"Hey Sonic...Can I sit with you?" Asked Chip.

"Sure!"

Chip sat across from me. He stared at my leg for a second. I notice and looked at him.

"I got hit by a car." I said breaking the silent.

"I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine, buddy."

"Anyways, are you coming to the First College Party?" Chip asked handing me a poster.

I stared at the poster. It looked really fun. I could grind with...Wait, my leg is broken. How was I suppose to dance!? I can't wait till this stupid cast comes off. I wonder if anyone else was going.

"There will be tons of girls there." Chip began. "Amy's going...Along with Manic."

"I'm in. Where is it?"

"The Great Hall. Behind the library. It's mostly used for field trips and parties."

"Are you going?"

"Yea! It's the First College Party!"

I grinned at Chip. He was getting on my good side.

* * *

"You ready to go, Chip?" Tails asked fixing his tux in the mirror.

"Yea! What about Sonic?" Chip asked.

"We're gonna go get him."

Tails and Chip left. Tails knocked on the door, and Shadow went to answer it. Shadow let Tails and Chip in.

"Fakers in the bathroom." Shadow said.

"You're the faker!" I yelled from the bathroom, hearing his comment.

Tails told Chip about Shadow and I, and our relationship with each other. Not dating wise though. We both have girlfriends. The door swung opened and I wheeled myself over to Shadow. Tails gave my a thumbs up and Chip smiled.

"What me to wheel you out?" Tails afford.

"When we get outside you can." I said.

I put my hands on the wheels, and started to wheel out. I ran over Shadow's foot...On purpose. He's the faker...Not me. Once we got outside, Tails took the handles and we headed out for the party!

"I don't think this will be much fun." I said to Tails.

"Why?" Tails said.

"I can't grind with Amy! My leg is broken! Why couldn't it have been my arm."

"At least you're not dead." Chip said.

We finally made it the Great Hall building. There were lighting everywhere! Man, this was so much better than an high school dance.

"There's Carter! Roll me over to her!" I said.

Tails did what he was told. Carter waved at us once she saw us.

"Why are you outside?" Shadow asked.

"I was waiting for you guys." Carter replied.

"That's nice." Said Chip. "I'm Chip by the way."

"I'm Carter. Now, get your butts in there! Amy, Cream, and Jasmine are waiting!"

"What about-" I began.

I couldn't finished cause Tails was pushing my wheel chair in the building. The was music blasting, and colorful lights flying everywhere! Oh man, this is a real party! Just wait till I'm old enough to go in bars! I saw Amy. Tails wheeled me over and Amy saw me. She ran over to me, and kissed me.

"Oh Sonic! I was so worried about you!" Amy cried.

"I'm fine Amy. I swear."

"How's your leg?"

"Fine."

"I'm so sorry Manic did this to you."

"Manic didn't do it." Tails said. "Sonic saved Manic."

"What?" Amy said confused.

"Manic was in the street and a car was coming." Shadow began.

"Sonic ran to Manic and pushed him out of the way." Tails finished.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy yelled.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed my cheeks like crazy! She kissed me on the lips too. Sweet and soft.

"I love you Sonic." Amy said.

"I love you too, Amy."

"Excuse me for a second." Amy said leaving me.

I wheeled myself to a wall. A girl came over to me. She had a drink in her hand. She smiled at me, and I smiled at her.

"What's your name?" Asked the girl.

"Sonic." I said.

"Cute name."

The girl sat on my lap. We touched noses. Her weight didn't bother my leg.

"I-I-I have a girlfriend." I said.

"You look nervous. I'm too hot for ya?"

"N-No.."

She was about to kiss me, when she fell backwards. Amy was standing in front of me. She poured her drink on the girl.

"Back off. He's mine." Amy said sitting on my lap.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and looked back at the girl. The girl got up and walked away. Amy turned her head towards me. I pushed her hair out of her green eyes. My hands were on her hips, and out lips touched. We began to make-out a little. Everyone else was doing it. I saw Silver and Blaze grinding on each other. Knuckles and Tikal were getting real touchy with each other. Tails and Cream were dancing together. (Not grinding though!). Shadow and Jasmine were talking with Carter.

"Yo Sonic! How's your leg?" Silver asked coming up to Amy and I.

"Better, it doesn't hurt that much anymore." I said.

"That's good." Blaze said. "Don't forget to rest up tonight."

I nodded and they left. Amy got off my lap and looked at me.

"Want anything to drink?" She asked.

"Sure. Be fast though."

She turned around. The dress she was wearing showed every single one of her curves. It was a major turn on for me! Her hips moving left to right. Her ass was perfect too. Why haven't I seen this dress before!? This is one of the best parties I've been too.

"Hey." Said a boy with a smile.

"Um hi." I said looking up.

"You're Sonic, right?"

"Yep."

The boy looked down at me. His smile went away, and he poured his drink on me.

"What the fuck, man!?" I yelled.

"You're stealing all hot babes with your broken leg!"

"Go get hit by car then!"

I used my good leg and kicked him between the legs. He fell down, and Amy came back with two drinks.

"Sonic! What happened!?" Amy asked.

I pointed to the boy and the floor. His hands were between his legs. Amy kicked him. She looked at her watch. It was already 10:00pm.

"Do you want to change?" Amy asked.

"I'll just leave."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Alright."

"Wait!"

Amy ran towards Shadow and Jasmine. She pulled Shadow apart from Jasmine and they talked for a while. They party would be over 11pm. Amy came back with a smile on her face. She wheeled me out of the party. We went back to the boys dorm. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. Amy opened the door, and we walked into the room. She shut the door.

"Let's take off these wet clothes." Amy said.

Amy started to take of my tux. She pulled off the tie and set it down on the floor. She got the top half off. She went to grab a towel from the bathroom. She put water on it, and handled it to me.

"Wash yourself, while I find you PJ's." Amy said.

I started to wash my arms, chest, shoulders, and hands. I hated being in this wheel chair! I placed my hands on the arm rest, and pushed myself up. I grabbed on the edge of my bed. I groaned once I put weight on my leg. Amy looked back and saw me.

"Sonic!" She yelled.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm...Getting in bed." I said trying to stand up.

Amy put down my clothes, and helped me. I laid on my back. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on my cheek.

"You silly hedgehog. You don't want to get hurt." Amy said.

"I won't, I promise."

I kissed Amy and looked down at my leg. It was blue.

"I have an idea!" Amy said grabbing a marker.

"What are you doing?"

Amy didn't answer me. She began to write on my cast. She put the marker away, and I looked at my cast. She signed my cast with hearts around her name. Oh, only Amy would do that.

Amy bent down in front me and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but look down her dress. Oh god, I hope she doesn't anything now...

"Sonic." Amy said sitting up.

"What?"

"You're happy, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I've been with you for the past 2 years."

I blushed and looked down. Amy was right. She knew what I feeling right now. Amy put her hair into a bun, and smiled at me. She picked up my PJ's and set them down on my wheel chair.

"I feel really bad that you're in this cast, Sonic."

"Why?"

"Look at you! You can't do anything!"

"In a few weeks I'll be back to normal."

"I still feel bad...I want to make it up to you."

"How?"

Amy folded her hands together and pointed with her index finger. She was pointed between my legs.

"I can't have sex, Amy."

"You're clueless sometimes."

"What?"

Amy sighed and kissed me. She took off her dress, and set it down on my wheel chair. She checked the time and it was only 10:15. She wearing a red strapless bra, and red underwear...It matched her dress! She unzipped my pants, and took them off. Now, I know where she's going with this.

"You sure want to do this, Ames?" I asked a little nervous.

"You're not nervous, are you?"

"Fuck no!"

"Then just relax, while I do this."

I laid my head on my pillow. Amy took off boxers, being careful of my broken leg.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?"

"Lock the door."

Amy smiled and locked the door. I didn't really want her to lock the door, I just wanted to see her ass. She came back, and got on the bed. I was totally naked.

I felt her lips connect to the tip of my manhood. She went gentle. I haven't had this feeling in forever! Her right hand moved up and down my manhood. My hormones were going up at this point. I was enjoying this so much. My hand touched Amy's bun (Her hair). She undid her bun and let her hair fall down.

"Oh Amy...You really don't have to do this." I moaned.

"I want too. Since you risked your life for Manic."

If only I could rub this in Manic's face! But I'm to busying enjoying this. Amy started to lick the top of my manhood. I started to moan a little. My hands fell to my side. I grabbed the bed sheets as Amy went faster for me. Soon, I saw her head bobbing up and down. She was making my whole manhood wet with her spit. It felt so nice!

"Oh Amy...Faster baby." I moaned grabbing her hair.

Amy went faster for me. Oh god, I was feeling it tonight! Suddenly, my eyes went wide! I lifted my head, and looked at Amy. She was sucking on my manhood. This felt so good! I started to feel my climax coming.

"Oh fuck Amy! I-I'm close!" I said breathing hard.

Amy sucked harder and my head flew back. I could hear the noises Amy was making, with made me get closer and closer to my climax. After a few more seconds for this I couldn't take it anymore. I hit my climax, and Amy didn't pull back. My seeds went into her mouth and she swallowed it!

"That's hot, Ames." I said with a sexy smile.

Amy crawled on top of me, and kissed me. I didn't care where her mouth had just been. She checked her watch and it was 10:50pm. She put her dress back on, and helped me put my PJ's on.

"I love you Sonic." Amy said about to leave.

"Wait." I said.

"What?"

"Come here."

Amy sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up and hugged her. She hugged me back. I kissed her neck and she pulled away.

"You know that's a turn on for me." Amy said holding her neck.

"I know. Once this stupid cast is off, we're gonna have so much fun."

"You are in cross country now, so you're a busy hedgehog."

I sighed and Amy walked over to the door. She opened it and Shadow was right there.

"Oh hey Shadow. How was the party?"

"Fine."

Shadow walked past Amy and grabbed his bedtime clothes.

"You too, be nice to each other." Amy said before leaving.

Amy shut the door, and I closed my eyes.

"Night, faker!" I said with a laugh.

"Faker." Shadow said.

"Faker." I said.

"Shut up!" Amy yelled through the door.

Shadow and I both laughed. Shadow got ready for bed. Once Shadow was done he turned off the lights.

"Shadow..." I whispered.

"What?" Shadow said.

"You're the real faker."

Shadow threw a pillow at me. Sharing a room with him was more fun than I thought! I could get used to this!


	8. The Team

**Sonic's POV**

I was walking around the campus. Yea, you heard me! I can fucking walk again! I was so happy that stupid cast was off my leg! I kept the cast since all my friends signed in. I can't believe it was the final week of first semester too! Man, college goes by fast...Just like High School. Before I even know, I might be married to Amy or someone else...Nah, it's Amy.

"Sonic!" Yelled Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze. What's up?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your cross country race today."

"Oh thanks! It's late at night though, when everyone is off."

Blaze and I talked for a while. We were standing in the grass. I felt something hit my leg. I looked down and saw a ball. Blaze picked it up and looked at it. Knuckles came over to us, and asked for the ball back.

"What are you doing, Knucks?" I asked.

"Tails, Shadow and I are playing ball with each other...Tails stinks." Knuckles said.

"Tails isn't into sports like you and Shadow are." Blaze said throwing the ball back to Knuckles.

Blaze and I watched Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow play. I asked Blaze where Silver was. Silver was in the library with Amy and Tikal doing homework. Jasmine and Carter were in class together.

"You glad to have your cast off?" Blaze asked.

"Yea. I love running again."

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

This race will be fun! I made some new friends. Chip was on cross country too! I had no idea he was into sports. He was pretty fast, his nickname was 'Light Gaia'. I never understood why though. This one girl, Wave, was running too. She shared a dorm with Jasmine. She was pretty cool, not my type though...I heard she dated Jet one year, it didn't last though.

"So Sonic, are you ready for the race?" Wave asked while drinking her water.

"Yea. My first college race."

I stood up and looked around. There were some students already sitting in the bleachers. I looked at the entrance and saw my group of friends! I checked the time at it was 7:30pm. The race started at 8pm.

"Alright racers listen up!" Mr. Baker called out. "What ever happens...We don't give up."

I wasn't really listening to what he was saying. I was focus on Amy. She looked so beautiful tonight! The moon light shining on her. Her bright green eye standing out. God, she's and angel!

"Sonic! That means no looking at your girlfriend." Mr. Baker said.

"Right." I said.

"Alright, everyone do what you have to do before the race."

Half of the team went to the locker room, and half the team stayed outside. I ran over to my group of friends. They all high fived me.

"Good luck Sonic!" Tails said.

"He doesn't need luck." Knuckles said.

"Go at it Faker." Shadow said.

"Get their butt." Carter said excited.

"Thanks...Did you guy know Chip is on the team too?" I asked.

"Really? Tell him I said good luck." Amy said.

"Or I could just take you down there, and you can say it to him." I said.

Before Amy could talk, I grabbed her hand. I wasn't really going to see Chip. We walked out of the football field, and went behind some bleachers. My back was up against the bleachers. I turned Amy around so we were face to face.

"Sonic...What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. Don't you want to wish my good luck?" I asked.

Amy stared at me for a moment. She got my hint of what 'good luck' was. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. We started to make-out with each other. I held her hips and pulled her closer to me. My hands left her hips and went down to her ass. I broke the kiss, and started to kiss her neck..

"S-Sonic." Amy moaned.

I kept kissing her neck. I loved hearing her moan, it was a turn on for me.

"Racers! Line up!" Yelled Mr. Baker.

I stopped what I was doing. Amy looked at the field. Looks like everyone had to line up.

"We can finish this later." Amy said holding my hand.

Amy went back to her seat, and I walked over to the other racers. The other team we were up against was Green-Hill cross country. They're going down!


	9. First Half of College Done

**Pretty long chapter...But there's lemon(s) in this chapter! Just a warning.**

**Sonic's POV**

It's 7:55pm. My team ran one lap before the whole race would start. I would totally win! Mr. Baker told us who's going first. Chip was going first...Even though he was small, he was still one of the best racers. Wave would be next, and then everyone would have a break. Chip's race would take 15 minutes. Wave would take up the same time. I was the last one to go, though.

"Alright, ALL racers drink up!" Mr. Baker yelled.

Mr. Baker and the other coach from Green-Hill started to talk while all the racers took a break. Amy ran over to me, and hugged me. All my friend ran over to me. Tails made a face at me. I knew something or someone was here. It was either Manic, Scourge, or worst of all Sally.

"When are you running, Sonic?" Cream asked.

"I'm the last one. So I'm running at 8:45." I said.

"Head up and don't look back!" Silver said.

Soon, everyone had to take their seats. Amy kissed my cheek and I smiled. I went back and Mr. Baker told me who I was up against. His name was Storm. I had no idea what he looked like, but I could tell by his name, he was pretty fast. But not as fast as me!

"Next up Sonic and Storm!" Mr. Baker said.

I got up and went to the starting line. I was Storm. He glared at me. God, he really wanted to win this.

"Alright you two. You have to race 20 laps. First won to finish, wins." Mr. Baker said.

The other coach held up a gun. He shot it and Storm and I ran off. I could hear my friends yelling for me. I was ahead for Storm, but he was coming up fast!

"Kick his ass, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

"You got this!" Blaze yelled.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" Amy chanted it.

Soon, I could hear the whole crowd chanting my name! Man! College was so much fun! I closed my eyes and ran as fast I could.

"Done!" Mr. Baker yelled.

I stopped running and looked back. Storm had stopped and he looked at me. Mr. Baker and the other coach had to talked about who won with the race. I went over to Storm to shake his hand, but he slapped my hand instead.

Mr. Baker pulled us aside, and talked to Storm and I. We turned us toward the crowd, and grabbed both of our hands. Who ever win, Mr. Baker would lift our arm up. I closed my eyes, hoping it was me. My arm hurts now...

"Sonic wins!" Mr. Baker yelled.

"What!?" Storm yelled. "NO! I want to see prove.

A student with a camera came running over to us. He was recording the whole thing. We looked at the tape. Instead of doing 20 laps, I went over and did 25! I was running faster than the speed of sound! I got a trophy for first place. All the racers (Green-Hill racers too) we all started to walk towards to Great Hall. We would all have a meeting before the Green-Hill students would leave.

"Sonic!" Yelled a voice.

I turned around, and someone hugged my real tight. I couldn't breath! The person let go and brushed off my shirt. I looked up at the person who hugged me. My smiled went away once I saw who it was.

"What the fuck do you want!? I'm getting real tired of you." I said.

"Oh come on, Sonic. I just wanted to congratulate you." Sally said.

"Thanks. Now go away."

I started walking away, but Sally grabbed my hand. She spun me around and we touched noses. Sally had gotten stronger...Maybe a little to strong.

"S-Sally. I have to go."

"You don't have too." Sally said grabbing my shirt.

"Bitch!" Amy yelled seeing us.

Amy walked over to us and grabbed Sally's wrist. Sally let go of my shirt, and I backed away. I knew this was going to get ugly.

"Fuck you Amy! I'm not doing anything!" Sally said.

"The fuck you are! You're making Sonic late for the cross country meeting!" Amy yelled.

"Ladies, calm down." Sonic said coming between us.

"Sonic, I love you, but stay out of this." Amy said.

Amy pushed me back a little. Amy and Sally started yelling at each other. Just then, Sally pushed Amy away from her...Amy's eyes got red a little, and she ran towards Sally. Amy pushed her down, and they started fighting.

"He doesn't love you Sally!" Amy yelled. "Get that through your fucking head!"

"No! He still loves me!" Sally yelled.

Amy and Sally both got up and looked at each other. Their hair was a mess too. They were both breathing hard from fighting.

"Just because you fucked up in your relationship, doesn't mean you can fuck up mine!" Amy yelled.

Sally rolled her eyes at Amy's comment.

"Whatever. I'm done with you losers." Sally said running off.

Amy and I watched as Sally ran away. I walked over to Amy, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me.

"That was awesome, Amy." I said.

"Thanks...She needs to get her out of her ass."

I laughed, and Amy and I started walking around the campus. I didn't go to the meeting. By the time I would get there, it was already be over.

"I have to get something from my car." I said remember something in my car.

"Alright, let's go."

My hand wrapped around Amy's waist as we walked into a parking lot. We found my car, and it was unlocked. I got in the back seat and started looking around. Amy was waiting outside.

"Sonic, what are you looking for?" Amy said.

"I piece of paper." I said.

Amy looked inside my car. There was nothing inside my car. I sat down in the backseat. Amy crawled in next to me. But then, I pushed Amy down and shut the door, and locked it. I took out my car keys and locked the whole car, and rolled up the windows. I looked down at Amy.

"We're alone." I said.

Amy grinned at me. I sat up, and Amy sat on my lap. We starting kissing each other. Soft and Slow, since we haven't had sex in my car for a while.

"You sure you want to do this?" Amy asked.

"Yea. Why?"

"I don't know. It's just that..."

Amy pointed to a window. I saw Tails and Carter look inside of my car.

"Tails! Carter! Go away!" I yelled.

They both laughed and ran away. I bet they were going to tell the others. Oh well, no harm done...Yet. I heard Amy laughing too. I looked at her, and she stopped laughing. Then we both started laughing. After our laugh attack, we started making-out again. I held onto Amy tight, not wanted to let her slip away from me.

"S-Sonic. You're holding onto my kinda tight." Amy said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. I like it."

I smiled. I moved Amy's hair away from her neck, and started kissing her neck. I felt Amy's hand on the back of my neck. I kissed her neck harder and harder. I began sucking on her neck. Soon, Amy started to moan a lot. I had to return the favor she gave me at the first college party.

I stopped kissing her neck, and pulled away. We both off our shirt. My hands reached up and I unclipped Amy's bra. I set in the front seat, and I started to kiss her bust line. I pulled Amy closer to me, so she couldn't get away. She pulled on my quills and moaned. I stopped kissing her bust line, and laid my head on her chest. I could hear her heart beat.

"Your heat is beating fast." I said.

"Yea, I know."

I grinned and went to her right breast. My free hand played with her left breast. I sucked on her breast. It was like I was being fed like a baby. Amy's breathing got faster and faster. My tongue licked her nipple and I knew that was another turn on for Amy. I stopped and went to work on the left side. I did the same thing as I did to the right.

"Oh Sonic..." Amy moaned

Once I was done her left breast, I looked into her eyes. We kissed each other, and I put my hand between her legs. Amy's body tighten a little and I stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." Amy lied.

"Amy...Tell me."

Amy looked down for a moment. She stared into my eyes.

"I'm on my period...But it's the last day." Amy said.

"Are you bleeding?"

Last day? Boys don't know about periods. How would I know what she was talking about.

"Do you bleed on your last day?" I asked.

"No, but I'm a little sore down there." Amy explained.

Oh ok! I see where she was going now.

"I'll be careful." I said.

I unzipped Amy's jeans, and took them off. She had a pair of underwear on, that had lots of lace. It was a turn on for me.

"What's with the pretty panties?" I asked.

"It makes me feel better after my period."

I laughed a little. I put my right hand between her leg, and gently started to rub. Amy did the same with me. Only she wasn't so gently. She went for it, since guy don't have periods.

After a while of rubbing each other's parts. We were both naked. There wasn't that much room in my car. Which was a good and bad thing. Our heat rose, as you could see the windows were steamed up. Amy was still sitting in my lap.

"You sure you want to be a on top, Ames?" I asked a little worried.

"Yea."

Amy looked down, and she slowly entered. She stopped about half way. She arched her back in pain. I held her hips and kissed her neck, trying to make her forget about the pain. She relaxed, and went down all the way. But then she gasped and pulled out.

"What!? What's wrong!?" I asked freaking out.

"I have a condom in my purse."

I totally forgot about a condom! I would have remembered sooner or later. Amy grabbed her purse and got a condom. She put her purse in the front seat and opened it up. She put it on me, and smiled. Amy knew I always loved it when she would put the condom on me. Soon, we were back in the game.

I grabbed her ass, and help her. I pushed her up and down slowly. Her head went back and exposed her chest. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to kiss her bust line again. I looked down at Amy's body, seeing all her curves made me go wild! She was so sexy tonight.

"Ah, Sonic...Faster baby..." Amy moaned.

I did what I was told. I pushed Amy up and down faster and faster. I could tell she didn't have any more pains. I wrapped my arms around her lower back, and pulled her closer. I lowered my head and her breasts were in my face. This was one of the best sex sessions I've ever had!

"Oh shit, Ames! I'm c-close!" I yelled.

"M-Me too! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Amy screamed.

Amy and I both hit our climax. We were breathing really hard. Amy laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I rubbed her back, and stared out the window. I hope no one heard us...

"S-Sonic." Amy said.

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

I pulled out my phone from my pants and checked the time. It was 10:12pm. Amy pulled out, and took off the condom. We both our clothes back on. Amy threw the condom away as we walked to our dorms room. We kissed each other and went our different ways.

* * *

It's the end of 1st semester. I can't believe I've made it through 18 weeks of college! My parents picked me up from college and we went back home. I was texting Amy the whole way home. It was December 18th. It was nice to take a break from college. After an 2 hour drive, we made it to my house...Ah, home sweet home! I grabbed my bags and ran inside. I could smell dinner.

"Welcome, Sonic!" My dad said.

"Thanks dad! What's for dinner?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"It's ham." My mom answered.

We all sat down and began to eat dinner. My parents knew I was happy. I guess they couldn't let Amy and I be apart. Nothing could come between us. I put down my fork and ran to my bags.

"I want to show you what I won!" I said grabbing my first place trophy.

I put the trophy down on the kitchen table. My mom was proud of me. I showed it my dad, who just gave me a high five. I sat back down and started eating again.

"So...When were you going to tell us about your broken leg?" My dad asked looking me in the eyes.

I didn't answer my dad. How'd they find out my leg!? I know my boys wouldn't tell them. Or the girls too. Everyone was on my side...

"I saved this guy who wasn't paying attention." I replied.

"Mmmm..."

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you could have died, Sonic!" My mother said her voice getting higher.

"We'll I'm not dead. I'm fine. I was just doing the right thing." I said mumbled.

"Why did you tell us about it?" My mom asked.

"Because I didn't want you guys to freak out, and take me away from college!" I answered.

I started getting into a fight with my parents...Yea, welcome Sonic. More like welcome back to hell Sonic!

"I'm going upstairs!" I yelled.

I grabbed my bags and went up to my room. I locked the door and took a shower. It helped calm me down a little, but not by much.

I unlocked my bedroom door and went downstairs. All the lights were off and I knew my parents were fast asleep. I went back to my room. I found note taped on my door. threw the note away. If my parents were really sorry, they would say it to my face. I locked my door again, and crawled out my window.

"I'm sure Amy wouldn't mind if I went to see her." I said walking behind Amy's house.

I climbed up a tree. I knocked on her window. I saw Amy fast asleep, and she started to move in her sleep as she heard my knocked. Amy woke up and she breathing hard. She looked out her window and saw me. A smiled went on her face, and she opened the window.

"What are you doing, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I got in a fight with my parents. Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure! But, now I need water."

Amy started walking down stairs, so I followed her. She got some water, and I saw a new door in her house.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the door.

"My parents put in a basement."

"Why?"

"Because they have more money now that I'm out of the house...Wanna see it?"

"Yea!"

Amy opened the door. It wasn't finished but the bedroom and bathroom were finished, along with a TV. There was only one light on. Amy set down her water and a small table and showed me around. There was no carpet yet, so I was careful were I stepped. She showed me the bedroom.

"It's nice a cool down here." Amy said. "I would live down here."

"Nice."

Amy sat down on the bed and smiled.I sat next to her. Soon, our lips were connected. I picked up Amy, and laid her on her back. I started kissing her neck and got on top of her.

"S-Sonic, stop I-"

"Oh come Ames. I'm just having a little fun."

"Ok. We had fun. Now can we do something else?"

I kissed Amy on the lips. Amy broke the kiss, and sat up. She looked down and saw my hands pulling down her pants and underwear. I took my clothes, and Amy takes off her bedtime shirt.

"S-Sonic...My parents." Amy said.

"Relax, Ames...I never did return the favor when we had sex in my car." I said.

I spread Amy's legs apart. I stuck my face in her flower. She pulled on my quills. I kissed her flower, soft and slow. I made each kiss count. I wanted her to remember this. Amy began moaning, and she spread her legs farther apart.

"Ah, Sonic...Yes..." Amy moaned.

I stuck two fingers in her. I thrust them in and out, making her breathing harder and harder each time I thrust. Amy put her hands behind my head, so I couldn't escape. Amy started screaming, so I stopped. I couldn't let her parents find out about this.

"S-Sonic! I was so close." Amy explained.

"Eh, sorry baby. But I couldn't let your parents hear us."

"Oh alright..."

"Can we try something different tonight?"

Amy nodded. I sat on the edge of the bed. Amy crawled on to my lap.

"Ready?" I asked.

"This is just like in the car." Amy stated.

"Just wait."

Amy went down. I moaned as I went inside her. She rode me for a while. After that, I stand up. Amy's legs wrapped around my waist, and her arms wrapped around my neck. I have one arm wrapped around her lower back, and the other arm underneath her butt. I started moving Amy up and down. Her head flew back and she moaned.

"Oh fuck, Sonic...More!" Amy moaned.

I started pushing Amy up and down faster and faster. My legs were going to give out soon. But I made the most out of it. Amy hit her climax, which makes me hit my climax also. I sat back down on the bed, and Amy was still sitting in my lap.

"How...Was...That?" I asked panting.

"The...Best...Ever!" Amy said also panting.

I felt her juices run down my manhood. She pulled out, and looked at me. We kissed each other, and put our clothes back on. She grabbed her cup of water, and we went up to Amy's room. She shut the door and locked it. We crawled into bed, and cuddled with each other.

"_Fuck...I didn't put on a condom...Or pull out!" _I thought.


	10. The Master Emerald

**Amy's POV**

It's a new year! Back to college for 2nd semester! Sonic and I have been talking a lot about our future. I don't know if he was being romantic or just asking. He kept asking a lot about that night we had sex in my basement. Everything was fine.

"So you don't feel anything different about yourself?" Sonic asked.

"No. Why do you keep asking?"

Sonic took a pause for a moment. Should he tell her or not? They have to be honest with each other...

"I didn't wear a condom or pull out when we had sex a few weeks ago." Sonic said.

I stopped in my tracks. I put my hands on my stomach and looked at Sonic. I didn't want to be pregnant right now! Oh god! Please, please let me not be pregnant!

"A-Amy..." Sonic said.

"I'm fine." I said. "Lets go to class." I said between my teeth.

My hands were in fists. I knew it wasn't Sonic's fault...Well, it was half my fault and half his fault. Sonic walked me to my class, and I couldn't stop thinking about that one night! I was suppose to focus on school, not focus on having a baby...I have to tell Cream what happened!

"Class, before you leave we're taking a field trip to the Master Emerald with the another history class." My teacher said.

Great...Maybe Sonic will be there. Knuckles was also in my history class. He got really excited once he heard the words 'Master Emerald'. I wonder why...I wonder if Tikal was the same. But, I guess it's about time we go see the Master Emerald. We've been learning about all year long!

It was 9pm. I was in my dorm room with Cream. I didn't bring up any thing...yet. I was so scared. Maybe Cream and I could go get a pregnancy test later this week.

"Cream. Can I tell you something?" I asked laying on my bed.

"Oh course Amy! What's on your mind?" Cream said sitting up on her bed.

"I...Might be pregnant."

Cream didn't say anything. She looked at me and asked how it happened. I told her the whole story. I told Cream that I have to get a test before it's to late. Oh, what would my parents think of this!?

* * *

It's the next day. I didn't feel sick at all, which was good. There was a bus waiting outside of the college. Well, there were 2 buses. But anyways, Knuckles and I sat next to each other. I sat by the window and Tikal and Silver were on the bus!

After an hour drive we got to the Master Emerald. It was out in the forest, and there was tour guide waiting for us. We would have to walk about 2 miles (there and back) to the Master Emerald. Knuckles, Tikal, Silver and I stayed together. It's a good thing I wasn't throwing up this morning.

"My parents and I love the Master Emerald." Tikal said showing everyone a picture.

"I've never seen you like this, Tikal." I said.

"The Master Emerald is so important to my family and I." Tikal explained.

"Same here." Knuckles said.

Knuckles held Tikal's hand. Silver and I walked behind them. They were so in love with that emerald...I think they were in love with it more than they loved each other!

We finally got to the Master Emerald. It was a bright green color. No one could touch it, but we could take pictures of it. Tikal pulled Knuckles up front and their eyes went wide once the emerald was in front of them.

"Silver...What's up with them?" I asked Silver.

"They're gaga over it... It's how they met each other."

"Huh?"

"Knuckles and Tikal feel in love over the Master Emerald."

I was still so confused about this. Silver sighed and he started talking about freshman year in high school.

* * *

**Silver's POV- Freshman Year**

"Alright class, are we ready to go?" Asked the teacher.

Tails, Knuckles, and I were in the same history class together. We were taking a field trip to see the Master Emerald. Knuckles was paying attention class when we started learning about the learning emerald. There was this other girl was head over heels for the emerald too. What's her name?...I think it's Tikal.

"Come on! Let's go." Knuckles said grabbing my arm, along with Tails' arm.

Back then, I only knew Tails and Knuckles in my class. We got on the bus, and we sat up front. We usually sit in the back of the bus, but not this time! It was about an hour drive to get there. Once we were, we started walking on a trail towards the Master Emerald.

"Alright, class! Look around and takes notes about the Master Emerald." The teacher yelled.

Knuckles was all over the Master Emerald. Tails and I just followed Knuckles around. I saw that girl again...Tikal. She was holding a book with loads of information about it! She was just as crazy as Knuckles was.

"Both of them are head over heels about that emerald." Tails told me.

"I know right? Knuckles should go say hi or something." I said crossing my arms.

Knuckles was walking around the Master Emerald. He bumped into Tikal. She dropped her book, and Knuckles picked it up.

"Sorry...I wasn't looking." Knuckles explained.

"It's fine."

Knuckles looked at the cover at the book. It was every fact you needed to know about the Master Emerald. Tikal grabbed the book from Knuckles and went back to the page she was on.

"You like the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea...I'm a nerd when it comes to it. But I don't really show it."

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because I think it's cute."

Tikal blushed and smiled. Knuckles and Tikal started looking at the book. They started bonding over the Master Emerald. They finished each other's sentences about the emerald. Man, they were perfect for each other.

"Looks like you got your wish?" Tails said.

"Hey, guys! This is Tikal." Knuckles said walking over to us with Tikal following him.

"Hi." Tikal said.

"Are you friends with Blaze?" I asked.

"Yea. We're really close. Why?"

"I was just wondering..." I said.

"He was wondering if she was dating anyone!" Tails yelled out.

I hit Tails on the head and smiled at Tikal. She laughed and gave me Blaze's number. Knuckles and Tikal sat next to each other on the bus. All they talked about was the Master Emerald.

After school, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Blaze, and I were waiting outside. Blaze and Cream were going to go shopping that day. I talked a little with Blaze, but then Knuckles and Tikal ran out of the school...Holding hands.

"Hey guys...This is my girlfriend. Tikal." Knuckles said.

"Hey. I'm Sonic." Sonic said.

"You're dating Sally Acorn, right?" Tikal asked.

"Yea." (**OMG! Writing that hurt my heart!)**

"When did you guys start dating?" Cream asked.

"About 5 minutes ago." Knuckles said.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I started smiling once Silver finished his story...Well, Knuckles and Tikal's story. That's sweet how they started bonding with each other! I never knew Tikal was so shy freshman year! It's a good thing Knuckles bumped into Tikal. If he didn't do that, then who knows who Knuckles would end up with!? I know they were meant to be cause of that emerald.

We got back to college. Everyone got to skip the rest of their classes. It was around 9:30 when we got back. I went to my dorm room. I totally forgot what happened this morning with Cream. I'm sure I can get a test tomorrow. I hope I'm not pregnant.


	11. Shake It

**Sonic's POV**

Amy and I haven't talked about if she's pregnant or not...I really hope she's not, but I have feeling she is. My parents are going to kill me if they find out! But, I'm hoping tonight she'll be dancing, and not back out.

I was getting ready for another college party. All the freshman have one. Sophomores have theirs, Juniors have theirs, and Seniors have their theirs. I was getting ready in the bathroom, along with Tails. Chip wasn't going. Instead he was out with some cross country friends. I helped Tails in his tie on.

"Not bad at all." I said fixing my tie.

I walked out of the bathroom. I put on my shoes. I haven't told Tails about Amy yet. I wanted to make sure she was pregnant before I brought anything up. Tails walks out of the bathroom, and he puts his shoes on.

"Ready to go, Tails?"

"No...What if a slow dance comes on...I'll look stupid."

"You've danced with Cream before though."

"Yea, but this is college now."

I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"I'll show you."

I turn on some slow piano music. I grab Tails' hand and I show him where to put his feet. It didn't feel weird at all. Tails and I were brothers. We danced around the room, hand in hand. At first Tails sucked, but then he got better. I taught him how to be gentle around the waist and watch where your feet move.

"Here comes the dip!" I said hearing the end of the song.

I spun Tails around. I dipped him down, but we didn't kiss. We stayed like that, I told him what to do. Since Tails would be dipping Cream down, he could sneak in a kiss from her. But I didn't kiss Tails. I looked up, and saw people looking at Tails and I.

"Oh shit!"

I let go of Tails' hand and he hit the floor. Shadow and Jasmine were watching us. Shadow shut the door, and I helped Tails up.

"Oh, guy it's ok to be gay. I'm sure that Amy and Cream will understand." Jasmine teased.

"How'd you guys get in here?" Tails asked brushing off his pants.

"You didn't lock it." Shadow said. "Hurry up, everyone is leaving."

Tails grabbed his room key and we headed out for the party. The Freshman party was held in the Great Hall again. Amy and the others were already there. Knuckles and Tikal were already grinding on each other. It looked liked they were having fun. I saw Silver and Blaze dancing together. Blaze was a good dancer, but Silver was trying keep his cool.

"Amy and Cream are over there." Jasmine said pointing.

Tails walks over to Cream. He kisses her and they start to dance with each other. I walk over to Amy. I kiss her on the cheek and she smiles at me. She was wearing beautiful black dress. Very short, and it showed off her legs and ass. I couldn't wait to grind with her! I pulled her the dance floor and we started grinding with each other.

"You are so sexy, Ames." I said memorized by her.

"Why thank you."

Amy moved her hips in a circle so I did the same. My hands went up and down her sides. I saw looked around, and saw Shadow and Jasmine grinding with each other. Amy stopped grinding on me and she pointed to the middle of the dance floor.

"Are you for real?" I asked.

"I'm so for real."

I saw a bunch of different college students starting a grinding line. Knuckles and Tikal were even in it! I took a picture with my phone, and went back to Amy. After grinding, Jasmine told Amy and Cream what I was doing with Tails in his dorm room. They started laughing their ass off.

"Can we go outside Sonic? It's getting really hot." Amy asked.

"Sure."

I lead Amy outside. There weren't that many students outside. Amy and I saw under the same tree were I always take my naps. Amy sat on my lap with her back facing me. I wrapped my arms around her stomach. I tried to feel for anything, but there was nothing.

Before I could say anything, Amy gets up and she has her hand over her mouth. She runs in the street and vomits everywhere. Before I could get up an arm grabbed me. It was Silver. Carter was running towards Amy. She was bending down.

"What the fuck happened?" Silver asked.

"I could ask the same thing...Amy said she was hot so we came outside." I explained.

"Come on, Amy. Let's get you cleaned up." Carter said holding onto Amy.

Amy had tears in her eyes. I knew it! I knew she would be pregnant! But... Maybe she really was too hot at the party. The other girls ran out and rushed over to Amy. The boys came to me and started asking me tons of questions.

"One at a time!" I yelled.

I dropped to my knees and put my head on my hands. I couldn't believe this was happening now! The boys and I went back to my dorm room. Shadow locked the door. I was sitting on my bed. Tails was to my right, and Knuckles was to my left. Silver and Shadow were sitting on the floor waiting for me to talk.

"What's going on, Sonic." Tails asked.

"Amy...Might be pregnant." I said with my head down.

I heard Silver gasped. Shadow punched him in the arm, and I started to explained what happened.

"It was during Winter Break... I fought with my parents that and went over to Amy's house." I said.

"Do your parents know?" Knuckles asked.

"No! We fought about my broke leg, and they don't know I snuck out."

"Didn't you have a condom on?" Shadow asked.

"No...I-I didn't pull out too..."

I put my head down. I sighed, and I felt Tails put his hand on my back.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" I asked.

"We don't if she's pregnant for sure." Silver said.

"Yea, and we're always here to help you." Knuckles said.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I was back in my dorm room. The girls were asking my tons of questions. I was done throwing up and I was laying on my bed. Carter helped calm me down. Every one else sat on Cream's bed. Tikal and Jasmine sat on the floor staring at me.

"I'm surprised I'm not pregnant yet with all the sex I have." Tikal whispered to Jasmine.

"What happened, Amy." Blaze asked.

"I was grinding with Sonic and I got hot and-"

"No hon. Not that." Carter said.

I sighed and I knew I had to tell them the trust. I sat up slowly, and looked at them.

"I might be pregnant." I said tears rolling down my face.

Every gasped. Cream walked over to me, and hugged me. She sat next to me, and held onto my arm.

"How?" Jasmine asked.

"Sonic got in a fight with his parents, he came to my house and we had sex." I explained.

"Did you ask if he wanted to wear a condom?" Carter asked.

"We both forgot about it...He didn't pull out too." I said crying.

All the girls came to hug me. I hugged them back and they all looked at each other.

"We're always here for you Amy." Cream said.

"Yea. I can go get a pregnancy test for you this weekend." Carter said.

I grinned. I didn't want a test cause I'm scared I might be pregnant, but at the same time I want to know if I really am...What would Sonic think!? Would he stay with me, or go back to Green-Hill college and started over with someone new! Just the thought was making my heart break even more!


	12. Different Friend

**Amy's POV**

It's been a few days later. It's Thursday. Tomorrow I would be getting a pregnancy test. I was so scared for the results. What would my parents think of this!? I was eating lunch at this time. Tails came up to me, he looked really upset.

"What's wrong, Tails?" I asked putting my drink down.

"It's Sonic...I don't think he likes me anymore."

"Keep in mind he's no gay." I teased.

Tails sat down and started talking to me. I listened. Sonic has been spending more time with his cross country friends rather than us...Tails told me that even Chip would talk about Sonic...Well, Sonic is popular. Just like in high school.

"Tails, I'll talk to him. Go to class." I said putting my hand on his hand.

Tails nodded and went to his class. I started thinking of how I should talk to Sonic.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

It's been a few days since I told the guys about Amy. I was running the track with Chip and Wave. They were great people! We all loved running! The wind in our faces, our feet off the ground, and letting everything go for a while. I haven't seen my other friends in a while...They must be really busy now that it's second semester.

"Hey Sonic. The team and I are going out after 11pm." Wave said as we stopped for a water break.

"11pm? That's when everyone is suppose to be inside." I said.

"Remember last time?" Chip said to Wave.

"It'll be fun! Sonic, you'll love it." Wave said.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." I said putting my hand up.

Wave got upset, but it didn't bother me. I had more important things to do at 11pm...Sleeping and bugging Shadow! I wish I still had my wheel chair. I could run over his feet over and over again! Oh, I miss that. I looked at my watch and it was already 6:45pm.

"Hey Chip. Wanna grab dinner?" I asked taking off my shirt.

"Sure!"

Chip and I left. Wave went the other way towards the team. I wonder what they were going to do. It was really hot, but that's because I was just running for the past 2 hours. I put my shirt back on, and Chip and I went to grab some dinner.

"So, how'd you get the nickname 'Light Gaia'?" I asked sitting down at a table.

"Anything that has a dark form, I put to rest." Chip explained.

"So like a super power?"

"Kinda, but I wouldn't put Shadow to rest."

I laughed at his joke. Why haven't a hung out with this guy before!

"What high school did you go to?" I asked.

"I was home school."

"Really? Why?"

"My parents thought I would get bullied."

"Don't worry. I would let anyone do that to you."

Chip smiled and we began to eat dinner. After that, it was around 10:30pm. We should get back to our dorms. But then, Chip and I started talking... Chip unlocked the door and Tails was on his laptop.

"Hey guys. You're here late." Tails said not amused.

"We went to dinner." I said. "But anyways, Chip is going to sleep in my dorm tonight."

"W-What about Shadow?" Tails asked.

"He can sleep in here...Unless you want to take my bed." I offered.

"I'll do that." Tails said.

"Great! I'll get my things."

I ran out of the room and went to grab my things. I unlocked the door, and Shadow was fast asleep. I shut the door, and grabbed my things. Then I got an idea. I grabbed a flash light, and a marker.

"Faker...Wake the fuck up." I whispered in Shadow's face.

Shadow opened his red eyes. I turned on the light. I dropped the marker and put it under his bed.

"I'm sleeping." Shadow said.

"I'm sleeping in Tails' room, and Tails is sleeping here just for tonight." I explained.

"What ever."

I grabbed my things. Tails was waiting outside. I stood in front of Tails and smiled.

"Thanks again Tails. But don't bother Shadow. He's sleeping." I lied.

"Oh, alright."

Tails walked in. Shadow opened one his eye. Tails gasped as he saw the red eye.

"H-Hey Shadow." Tails said.

"Sonic kicked you." Shadow stated.

"N-No." Tails lied. "I'm fine with just one night."

Tails crawled into bed, and they both fell asleep.

Chip and I stayed up late at night. There was a small window, and we saw the whole cross country team. They were egging everyone's car. They better not do my car! But I bet they will, since Wave was mad at me cause I didn't go.

"Oh Chip! Look what I did while Shadow was sleeping." I said pulling out my phone.

Chip started laughing at the picture! I drew a mustache and big eyebrows on his face. I even drew funny eyes on his eyelid. It was the best thing ever!

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I woke up. I was so glad it was Friday. One more day and I would get the test...I was happy and sad, but right now my mind was focus on Sonic and Tails' relationship. I sat up and Cream was gone. She must be gone out with Tails to get coffee...Maybe I should do the same. I got dress, and I had half an hour before my class would start. As I walked outside, I saw Tails and Cream sitting a bench...It sounded like Tails was crying!

"Hey guys. What's wrong." I asked walking over to them.

"It's Sonic... Tails had to sleep with Shadow last night." Cream said.

"I wish he and Chip never talked!" Tails said. "Didn't you talk to him, Amy?"

"Not yet...But I will. I hate seeing you like this." I said putting my hand on Tails' shoulder.

I started walking away. I pulled out my phone and texted Sonic saying that we needed to talk.

It's around 7pm. I was waiting outside the boys dorm building. It was so cold out here! I'm freezing my ass off! Finally, Sonic came running up to me. He kissed me.

"You wanted to talk..." Sonic said.

"Yes. Sonic, I'm-"

"Oh fuck you're pregnant!? I knew it!" Sonic said freaking out.

"No babe! No! It's not that."

Sonic calmed down a little. I looked around and I didn't see Chip.

"Why were you late?" I asked.

"Shadow found out I drew on his face late at night, and he chased me around campus." Sonic explained.

Then, Shadow came up behind Sonic. He hit Sonic in the leg.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Sonic asked holding his knee to his chest.

"Fucking faker." Shadow said heading inside.

I couldn't help but laugh. But then, I turned back to Sonic. I crossed my arms.

"You're mad about that, aren't you?" Sonic said letting go of his leg.

"No... But I heard you made Tails sleep with Shadow last night." I said checking my nails.

"Just for one night though."

"He couldn't sleep at all...He was crying this morning because of it."

"Where are you going at this?"

I sighed and looked up at Sonic.

"You're treating you best friend like he's a shadow now."

Sonic looked down and began to think for a while. He knew what I said what true.

"You've been spending more time with Chip, rather than us." I explained. "How do you think that makes us feel?"

"I messed up. I'm really sorry, Amy." Sonic said hugging me.

"Say sorry to your best friend."

I kissed Sonic and headed back to my dorm room. Sonic looked back and smiled. He walked into the building and went to Tails' room.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I guess Amy was right...I have been spending more time with Chip rather than my best friend...But we can't relying on each other forever though. Tails used to do that when we were little kids, but he's an adult now...But I'm still always here for him.

I made it to his dorm room. I knocked at the door and waiting with my hands folded together. The door opened...I was so glad it was Tails and not Chip.

"Hey buddy...Can we talk?" I asked.

Tails didn't say anything, instead he just let me in. He shut the door, and I sat on his bed. I padded the side next to me. I saw tears in Tails' eyes.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore, don't you?" Tails asked.

"What? Are you kidding!? We're best friends!" I said.

"But you always hang out with Chip more than us!" Tails cried.

"I know, I'm stopping...I hate seeing you like this."

"Why would you care anyways..." Tails said blowing his nose.

"Because we're brothers for life. You're my little brother!"

I grabbed Tails and ruined his hair. He laughed and pulled apart from me. He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. We high fived each other and started talking again. Just then, the dorm room door opened up. It was Chip...With his bags.

"What's up, Chip?" I asked.

"I'm dropping out of college." Chip said.

"What why!?" Tails asked.

"I find no need for me to complete it. So, Sonic, you can have this room."

"Really!? Thanks!" I said jumping on my new bed.

Chip left, and I guess Tails was my new roommate! I was so happy about that! I'm gonna miss messing with Shadow. Oh well, I'd rather be with my brother than Faker. Oh, this day was going great.

Tails and I gathered up my things from Shadow's room. Shadow was pleased that I was leaving. Maybe Jasmine and him can have some 'fun' time now. Why I am thinking about them now!?

"Welcome to your new room, Sonic." Tails said turning off the lights.

"Thanks little bro."

"Welcome big brother!"

We both laughed and shut our eyes.

* * *

**Author's NOTE:  
**

**I'm hope everyone is enjoying this story! I got a couple of _guests_ review on some stories asking for a request. I put my email up on my page (at the top) if you have any request OR ideas for any stories that_ I HAVE NOT Started yet_. **

**Ok. That's it! :)**


	13. Lucky Run

**Amy's POV**

It's Saturday! Carter and Blaze got up early that morning and went to the store. They got a pregnancy test for me. Cream and I didn't have any classes for a while, so Cream stayed with me. I was crying my eyes out, and Cream was helping me get through this.

"What's taking them so long!?" I cried.

"Carter and Blaze will be here any second."

Suddenly my phone went off. I checked to see who it was, and it was Sonic. I let it go to voice mail. If Sonic knew I was crying, he would ditch his class and take care of me. Where are you Carter and Blaze!?

"When did they leave!?" I asked.

"About 2 minutes ago."

"Why can't they hurry up!?"

"It takes a while, Amy...Don't worry."

What? It felt like an hour! I was so scared now. I felt so sick inside, but on the outside I looked fine. Ugh! Alright, calm down...You're not pregnant. You're not pregnant. You are not pregnant! I heard a knock on the door...

"Oh thank god! Did you get it?" I asked opening the door seeing Carter and Blaze.

Carter lifted a bag up and smiled. I thanked them both and they left. I ran into the bathroom. Cream waited outside while I took the most important test of my life!

"Oh. My. God." I said seeing the results.

I opened the bathroom door, with tears in my eyes. Cream walked over to me.

"Amy...What did it say?" Cream asked.

"I'm...I'm...Not pregnant!" I screamed.

Cream and I hugged each other. We got dressed and headed out to class. I was so happy. I threw the test away, and I couldn't wait to tell my Sonic.

As I walking to my math class and it felt like someone was following me. I turned around but there was no one behind me. I began walking back to my class again. I stopped in my tracks, and looked backed.

"M-Manic...What are you doing?" Iasked.

"I'm going to class."

"I'm sure."

I glared at him and turned away from him. Just then, I heard a scream, and turned around. I saw Shadow. He pointed to a tree and I started laughing.

"Thanks Shadow!" I said.

"Any time Rose."

Shadow left, and I stared up at the tree. Manic was hanging upside down in the tree. This day was going so well! Well, this is the second best day...The first is meeting Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

**8PM**

It's 8 pm. Sonic had his final cross country race tonight. All my friends were going. I had to tell Sonic I wasn't pregnant before he started race!

"Hey, Tails. Where's Sonic?" I asked sitting down on the bleachers.

"He's in the locker room changing for the race." Tails answered.

I saw Sonic walking. I gasped and got up.

"Hold my phone." I said throwing my phone at Cream.

I ran towards Sonic. He was drinking water as I ran towards him.

"Sonic!" I yelled.

Sonic smiled and ran towards me! He spun me around and set me down.

"Are you...You know?" Sonic asked pointed to my stomach.

I smiled at him, but Sonic's smiled went away.

"You're pregnant!?" Sonic asked.

"No! I'm not!"

Sonic grabbed me and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Get a room." Wave said with a laugh.

Sonic stopped kissing me, and we both laughed. I went back to my seat and watched Sonic.

Sonic was one of the final racers. Wave was of the final racers too. Each other lined up, and they have a total of 15 minutes to do as many laps as they could run. Soon, the racers run off, and everyone cheers for Sonic.

"How long has it been?" Tikal asked.

"Ten second left." Tails said standing up.

Everyone stood up and looked at Sonic. Finally, all the racers stopped running. Mr. Baker couldn't believe what he just saw. It looked like Sonic broke another record for this college.

"Sonic wins!" Mr. Baker yelled.

Sonic began jumping around with his gold trophy. Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow all ran towards Sonic and dog piled on him. They all wrested each other and cheered.

Everything was going as planned. This night couldn't get any better! I wasn't pregnant and Sonic won cross country! Even though it was a team sport...Oh whatever.

Sonic and I celebrate by making out in my car. Yea, my car this time! We didn't have sex though. I was just wearing my bra and underwear, and Sonic was wearing his boxers.

"I'm so proud of you, Sonic." I said to Sonic.

"Thank you, and I'm so glad you're not pregnant."

"Really?"

I sat back in Sonic's lap. I gave him a look and Sonic just grinned.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"You wouldn't want kids?" I asked.

"Not yet at least. But I... I'm not ready yet." Sonic explained.

"Me too, but I'm glad you would have stayed with me."

I hugged Sonic tight. But I didn't feel his arms around me. I looked up, seeing Sonic looking at me.

"I never said I would stay with you." Sonic said.

I started getting tears in my eyes. I covered my mouth. But Sonic started laughing.

"I'm kidding, Ames! I'll never leave you." Sonic said kissing my bust line.

I giggled as my head went back in pleasure.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." I said.

"I love you too, Amy Rose."

We kissed each other and continue our make-out session.


	14. First Year Finished

**Sonic's POV**

I did it! I finally did it! I would say I made it through my first year of high school, but I'm in college now. So, I finished my first year of college! It went a little slow, but I made it.

It's last day of college. There were no classes at all. Everyone had their bags ready to go home. Tails and I were sitting in our room. Our parents weren't here yet. The rest of our friends had already left. But then, there was a knock on the door, I went to go answer.

"Hey Carter. What's up?" I asked opening the door.

"Are your parents here yet?"

"Nope. Why? Yours didn't show up?" I teased.

She hit my arm and walked into our room. We all talked for a while. After a while we went outside and waiting for our parents. It was about 9pm. I could just run home, if I wanted too, but I'm way too tired.

"Wait, why don't you guys just drive home since you both have cars?" Carter asked.

"My parents hook my car to their car." Tails said.

"My parents don't want me driving that far without them in front or behind my car." I explained.

Soon, Carter's parents were here. We hugged her goodbye and she left. It wasn't long before Tails' parents came. He left, and my parents were right behind them.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." I said hugging them both.

"Oh we missed you so much, Sonic!" My mother yelled, crying.

"Come on let's go home." I said.

* * *

After a forever long drive, we made it to my house. It felt good to be home for the next 3 months. I ran upstairs to my room and put my bags on my bed. It felt great to be back in my room.

"Oh! I totally forgot!" I said digging through my bags

I pulled out my second cross country trophy. I ran downstairs and jumped in front of my parents. I showed them my trophy, and they put it with the other trophies I've won. I ran up to my room and went to take a shower.

"Ah, nothing like a shower at home." I said washing my body.

I closed my eyes, and smiled. I can't believe I finished my first year of college. I just can't believe it! I'm proud of myself. As I was in the shower, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked turning off the shower.

"Sonic! Wanna hang out?"

"Sure Tails! Come by house."

I hung up and got dressed. I had blue shorts on and a white shirt. Nothing special. I ran downstairs, and opened the door. Tails was right about to knock. I shut the front door and we started walking around the block...Course, I would be running right now, but Tails can't really keep up with him.

"I have to tell you something." Tails said shy.

"Go ahead, buddy."

"I sexted Cream for the first time."

"Are you kidding? That's great!"

I slapped his arm, and Tails smiled. My little brother was growing up! It's about time! I told Tails my story about sexting. I even did it with Sally, but she's out of the way now. I've done it a few times with Amy, but I can see her naked anytime I wanted too, since we both can drive. Suddenly, Tails stopped in his tracks. I looked up and smiled.

"Remember this place?" Tails asked.

"Yep... Our old high school." I said crossing my arms.

"Hey, Sonic. Tails." Said a voice.

Tails and I both looked back. Our smiles went away once we saw who was there. Sally.

"Come on Tails. Let's go." I said.

I walked pasted Sally and Tails followed. She yelled our names but we didn't bother with her. I wanted this summer to be fun, but stressful with that bitch. But, anyways, we went over to Tails' house. We played video games, and ate. That's mostly what we always do at both of our houses. I left, and went to see Amy. I looked at my watch and it about 6:30.

I got to Amy's front door. I rang the door bell, and Amy's father answered it. He smiled and let me in.

"Amy's in her room unpacking."

"Thank you." I said heading upstairs.

I walked into Amy's room. Amy was in her closet putting her clothes away. I knocked on the door, and Amy turned her head over her shoulder.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" Amy asked hugging me.

"I haven't seen you all day." I answered.

We kissed each other. I helped Amy unpack her things. I saw a folder on the floor. I looked at Amy, who's back was turned to me, and I picked up the folder. I looked at it and smiled once I read the title.

"Are these your baby pictures?" I asked.

"Oh yea...Feel free to look."

"Come look with me."

Amy and I sat on her bed. Amy grabbed the folder and sat between my legs, her back facing me. I rested my hands on her hips, and Amy and I started looking at her pictures. She was cute baby...I wonder what my kids will look like. After that, Amy closed the folder, and she sighed.

"You looked cute when you were a baby." I said.

"Thanks."

It was quite for awhile, until Amy said something.

"Sonic. Did you hear me?" Amy asked.

"No, sorry. What'd you say?"

"I asked if you wanted any kids."

"Yea of course I want kids."

"What about names?"

"I haven't thought about that...Although I want a son."

Amy giggled at that.

"I'm guessing you want a daughter." I said.

"Yep."

"One day, we'll have kids."

I placed my hands on Amy's stomach. She looked up at me and kissed me. I knew what our future was like. It was bright, we would be together forever. Forever and Always. We will be together.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! Part 2 will come after the story "Find the True Me".  
College Horror is taking a break, but that's only because I have to plan it.  
**


End file.
